


up from under the ice

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, future!фик, Ногицуне!Стайлз, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, альтернативный POV, спойлеры, таймлайн 3b
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз тренировался, готовясь к этому моменту, но на этот раз он чувствует, как ногицуне просыпается в его голове, словно самый страшный кошмар, появляющийся из темноты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up from under the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [up from under the ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229881) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> потерпевший - забор, спасибо за помощь в вычитке!

Стайлз сам запирает себя в круге рябинового пепла, и его руки дрожат от введенного в кровь волчьего лишайника. Все тело, до кончиков пальцев, словно горит как от солнечного ожога, только изнутри, но это правильная боль. Стайлз знает, что ногицуне от этого больнее, чем ему.

Круг на секунду вспыхивает, наливаясь силой.

\- Получилось? – спрашивает Скотт. У Стайлза в ушах так грохочет собственный пульс, что он едва слышит его голос.

\- Да, - отвечает он, отряхивая руки, и смеется, нервно и невесело. Он носит свой страх как любимую, застиранную до дыр футболку. Последние несколько недель он боится постоянно. – Ты уверен, что я не смогу выбраться отсюда? Когда он—когда я, когда…

*

\- Ты не сможешь выйти из круга, - говорит Дерек. – А мы не сможем войти. Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это?

Он сам уже начинает нервничать, терять самообладание из-за рябинового барьера. Он чувствует измотанность Стайлза, его боль, страх. Быть отделенным от раненого члена стаи кажется ужасно неправильным.

\- Нет, я думаю, что было бы забавно напасть на вас еще разок, - пытается язвить Стайлз, неустойчиво опускаясь коленями на неровную поверхность Неметона. Он скрещивает руки на груди, будто от холода, и показательно закатывает глаза. Это настолько типично его реакция, что Дерек чувствует тупую боль внутри.

У Стайлза развязаны шнурки на кедах, и Дерека внезапно накрывает сильнейшим желанием подойти и завязать их, но барьер из пепла не позволит ему.

*

\- Стайлз, - зовет Скотт. Он глубоко дышит носом, пытаясь успокоить себя, отогнать настойчивое ощущение, что их план заведомо провален, слишком опасен. – Прошел почти час. Яд скоро перестанет действовать.

Он помнит свои ощущения в ванне со льдом, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, зная, что оба собираются отправиться на другую сторону. Они делали это вместе, и это странным образом успокаивало.

В том, что происходит сейчас, нет ничего успокаивающего.

Стайлз дотрагивается до деревянной урны, стоящей рядом, и встречается взглядом со Скоттом.

\- Я готов.

Скотт инстинктивно подается вперед, но вспыхнувший барьер тут же отбрасывает его назад.

*

Стайлз тренировался, готовясь к этому моменту, но на этот раз он чувствует, как ногицуне просыпается в его голове, словно самый страшный кошмар, появляющийся из темноты. Он чувствует его – в висках начинает долбить болью, будто кто-то без устали молотит кулаком в дверь.

\- Стайлз, сконцентрируйся, - в голосе Дерека слышно столько тревоги, что Стайлз вскидывает голову. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени: несколько секунд или минут. Скотт и Дерек стоят рядом, переминаясь на месте, будто пойманные в клетку звери.

Забавно, учитывая, что в клетке здесь только Стайлз. В маленькой и круглой, сделанной из рябинового пепла, и, господи, почему же так громко. Стук в висках становится быстрее, эхом разносится в его голове, ослепляет болью. Ногицуне в ярости – и его гнев, кажется, способен стереть Стайлза в порошок.

Глаза жжет болью, но он торопливо промаргивается, пытаясь вернуть зрению ясность. Теперь он уже чувствует это всем телом. Разливающийся под кожей жар, будто каждая кость в его теле, каждый мускул горят и расширяются. Словно самая страшная в мире лихорадка. Он сглатывает всхлип и начинает обводить пальцем витиеватые иероглифы, покрывающие поверхность урны.

*

Дерек хватает Скотта за локоть, просто чтобы за что-то держаться, и тот не скидывает его руку. Дует ветер, неестественный, которого быть не должно, он мешает, прячет запах Стайлза и окружающего леса.

У их ног шуршат опавшие листья, поднимаются, залетают за барьер, который остается неподвижным и плотным, будто пепел магнитом держит рядом с этим гниющим деревом.

Дерек рычит, низко и тревожно. Он никогда не любил магию.

И все же, он испытывает гордость за то, что делает Стайлз. Дерек не может даже представить, что сейчас чувствует Скотт, как его альфа. Стайлз, вне всяких сомнений, эмиссери с рождения. Могущественный эмиссери.

Символы на урне вспыхивают под прикосновениями Стайлза, как и говорил Дитон. Теперь назад уже не повернуть.

*

Скотту хочется окликнуть его, поймать его взгляд еще раз, и он проклинает эту мысль, про еще один раз, про, возможно, последний раз. Порыв проходит, когда символы внезапно вспыхивают, ярко, как солнце, и из них вылетают золотистые лучи, будто лазерная атака в видео-игре.

У Стайлза нет даже шанса успеть как-то среагировать.

Свет пронзает его насквозь, и он с криком отшатывается назад. Его спина касается барьера, и это будто наблюдать за автокатастрофой со стороны. Крик обрывается, и его трясет, словно через тело пропускают электрические разряды. Глаза закатываются, а из носа начинает идти кровь, и это все уже слишком. Слишком много для человеческого организма.

\- Дерек! – кричит Скотт. – Это его убьет!

\- Смотри, - произносит Дерек, дергая его за руку.

Они оба смотрят на Неметон. Стайлз больше не кричит. Он скалится и рычит, словно бешеный пес.

\- Мне кажется, он сейчас ничего не чувствует, - голос Дерека звучит так, будто он проглотил битое стекло.

Ногицуне сопротивляется, отчего лицо Стайлза искажается чужой яростью. Свет, не ослабевая, продолжает пронзать его насквозь.

*

Стайлз отключается после первой волны оглушительной боли и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть бескрайнюю равнину своего подсознания. С тех пор как он начал принимать отраву Дитона, ногицуне стал вносить гораздо меньше собственных изменений в картину его разума. Здесь нет подвала Дома Эхо. Ничего острого, ржавого или перепачканного кровью. Просто бесконечная серая пустота. Стайлз, наверное, именно так представил бы себе место, порожденное магией. Так что это вполне логично.

Горло саднит, будто от криков, и он осторожно дотрагивается до него, гадая, кричит ли в реальности. Он надеется, что чтобы ни происходило там, отразится здесь лишь тихим эхо. Как после укола обезболивающим на приеме у зубного. 

Ноги немеют, и Стайлз тяжело опускается вниз. Поверхность под ним холодная и гладкая, будто отшлифованный камень. В животе нарастает болезненный жар. Он кладет на него ладони, будто пытается удержать что-то внутри.

\- Ребята? – зовет он, проверяя свой голос. Во всем этом пространстве он звучит тихо, как Стайлз и ожидал, и остается без ответа. Дерек и Скотт не слышат его. Они сейчас, наверное, смотрят, как урна поглощает ногицуне словно призрака в «Охотниках за приведениями». Это звучало бы невероятно круто, если бы Стайлз не был сейчас так напуган перспективой умереть в одиночестве в этой пустоте. Он вытирает нос, закрывает глаза и ждет.

*

Дерек всегда ненавидел чувство, возникающее от рябинового барьера. Врезаться в круг из пепла – это словно получать разряд шокером, только ощущения глубже и холоднее.

На этот раз он просто ничего не чувствует. Он ожесточенно бросается на барьер, не заботясь, что позволяет зверю внутри взять верх над сознанием. Скотт рядом с ним действует гораздо спокойнее, собранней. Он давит ладонями на сопротивляющийся, идущий рябью барьер, словно у него нет ни единого сомнения, что он преодолеет его, чтобы попасть к Стайлзу.

Но это же Стайлз, и барьер у него самый сильный, самый упрямый из тех с какими только приходилось сталкиваться Дереку.

Стайлз – или существо внутри него – мечется, охваченный светом.

*

Все заканчивается без предупреждения, оставляя после звенящую тишину, будто внезапная пустота после последнего залпа праздничного салюта. Скотт моргает, привыкая к темноте после дикой пляски голубых и золотых вспышек. Он стоит, упираясь коленями и ладонями в шершавый сруб Неметона, по инерции шатнувшись вперед, когда все прекратилось.

Барьер исчез, а пепел унесен порывами холодного ветра. Урна лежит на боку, запечатанная и вновь заснувшая. Стайлз раскинулся в центре Неметона, будто сломанная кукла, и его бледное лицо покрыто темной, словно грязь, кровью.

\- Он мертв, - хрипло произносит Дерек. Он стоит рядом с Неметоном, будто барьер все еще здесь. Скотту хочется думать, что он говорит про ногицуне – темный дух теперь заперт внутри урны.

Скотту становится больно дышать. Как будто астма снова когтями сжала его легкие. Он кидается вперед, пальцы судорожно пытаются нащупать пульс, тепло. Хоть что-нибудь.

Он стирает кровь с лица Стайлза. Это просто капилляры в носу. Из них всегда столько крови. Вот и все.

\- Стайлз, - зовет он, чувствуя себя маленьким, глупым и ужасно напуганным. – Стайлз, очнись. Давай же.

\- Скотт, - произносит Дерек совсем рядом, растерянно и мягко.

\- Дитон предупреждал, что это опасно. Но он не говорил, что это убьет его! Стайлз. Давай же, дружище. Приходи в себя.

\- Скотт, - повторяет Дерек и тянет его за руку, пока Скотт не отводит взгляд от неестественно неподвижного, посеревшего лица Стайлза.

Неметон слабо вспыхивает в том месте, где окровавленная рука Скотта оставляет след. И Скотт видит, как из пятна крови вырастает бледно-зеленый росток.

*

\- Просыпайся, - в ее голосе слышна улыбка, теплая и любящая. – Давай же.

Стайлз сворачивается клубком, стараясь сохранить тепло, и мотает головой. 

\- Ни за что, - отвечает он, еще крепче зажмуривая глаза. Кажется, будто он весь сделан из металла. Ему хорошо и спокойно. Ничто не сможет сдвинуть его с места, неважно сколько раз мама скажет ему вставать.

Он слышит, как она шепотом зовет его по имени.

Никто не может произнести его имя как мама. Когда он был маленький, то думал, что она специально его придумала. Волшебный язык только для них двоих, на котором больше никто не может разговаривать. Протяжные гласные, проглатываемые согласные, немного рычания. Его имя. Его особенное имя.

\- Мама, - произносит он, приподнимаясь. Его руки дрожат, когда он открывает глаза. Она здесь, но ее нет. Мягкость длинных русых волос, прикосновение губ ко лбу, теплые пальцы, обнявшие запястье.

Она снова произносит его имя, и в этом столько печали, счастья и любви.

\- Просыпайся.

*

\- Мама, - первое, что говорит Стайлз, когда выдыхает. Это немного странно, но не настолько как Неметон, выстреливающий молодые зеленые побеги и белые цветы, теперь окутывающие тело Стайлза как саван.

И не настолько как то, что мертвое дерево только что вернуло Стайлза к жизни.

Дерек смотрит на свои руки. На пальцы, покрытые кровью, которую они со Скоттом размазывали по всему дереву, как только поняли, что Неметон откликается на жертву Стайлза.

\- Нужно отвезти его в больницу, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

*

Скотт не может перестать прикасаться к Стайлзу. Ему нужно чувствовать его тепло, знать, что его сердце бьется, что он дышит и что он больше не холодный труп.

\- Оу, чувак, - говорит Стайлз, отгоняя его руки. Его голос сорван. – Прекращай это.

\- У тебя может быть внутреннее кровотечение. У тебя—у тебя может быть повреждена селезенка, или еще что-то, я не знаю!

\- Я в порядке, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь сесть.

\- Ты был мертв! – Скотт срывается на рык.

Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, на Неметоне, когда начинается дождь.

\- Ну а теперь я не мертв, - отвечает Стайлз. Его глаза расширяются. – Правда же? Скотт, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не как в «Шестом чувстве»!

\- Ты не мертв, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз бросает на него любопытный взгляд.

\- Я слышу в твоем голосе облегчение.

Скотт снова начинает говорить о том, как это все серьезно (что это была самая ужасная ночь в его жизни, и ему еще никогда не было так страшно, что им нужно немедленно пойти домой, отдать урну Дитону, а окровавленную одежду Стайлза сжечь, или, возможно, им лучше сразу отправиться в больницу, чтобы мама могла как медик подтвердить, что Стайлз действительно жив), когда Стайлз набрасывается на него, крепко обнимает и начинает тихо, почти бесшумно всхлипывать, плакать так, будто не может допустить, чтобы это слышал кто-то, кроме лучшего друга.

Скотт смотрит на Дерека из-за плеча Стайлза.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, чувствуя, как у него волоски на руках встают дыбом от растерянного выражения на лице Дерека.

\- Ты разве не почувствовал? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я сейчас чувствую только, как Стайлз пытается выдавить мне глаза.

\- Заткнись, - Стайлз икает, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. – И не порти момент.

\- Что-то теплое, - говорит Дерек, начиная выпутываться из переплетения стеблей и цветов. Он подает Скотту руку, и они оба помогают Стайлзу подняться. Одной рукой Дерек поддерживает Скотта, а другой Стайлза, нависает близко, в любой момент готовый защитить, и Скотт сейчас совершенно не возражает.

\- Наверное, моя мама, - произносит Стайлз, пытаясь стереть с лица сопли, слезы и кровь. Он улыбается самому себе, сонно моргает от усталости, и Скотт делает глубокий, медленный вдох. Кажется, они наконец-то всплыли из-подо льда, вместе.


End file.
